


Broken Mirror

by SomeSmallLegoBricks



Category: OMORI (Video Game)
Genre: Crossover with AU, Forgiveness, Friendship, Gen, Healing from trauma, Hikki AU, Resurrection, Slightly - Freeform, Sunny and Mari deserve all the love, Sunny and his friends are bi disasters but this focuses on friendship, Supernatural Elements, Technically?, These timline shenanigans are probably not helping Sunny and Basil's disassociation, Timeline Shenanigans
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-14 13:40:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29296788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomeSmallLegoBricks/pseuds/SomeSmallLegoBricks
Summary: This new version of Headspace is weird. Sunny isn't Omori. It's very similar to Faraway. And what? Everyone matches their present selves and Mari is older? Oh, everyone here grew up with him dead.
Relationships: Aubrey & Basil & Hero & Kel & Sunny (OMORI), Aubrey & Sunny (OMORI), Kel & Sunny (OMORI), Mari & Sunny (OMORI), Sunny & His Parents
Comments: 48
Kudos: 401





	1. Seeing the wrong reflection in the water

Sunny stared at his computer screen with his one good eye. No new emails, no responses. Nothing. The new home phone had no new voicemails, and Sunny double checked to make sure he emailed the right number to everyone. He supposed it was too hopeful for him to expect anyone to respond to him right away. Especially after all they found out. The only person Sunny thought would contact him right away was Basil, and he can’t, being in an institute and all.

While forgiveness did not come immediately, and probably may not come at all, Sunny was content. Yes, there was the selfish part of him that wanted to have friends, but this is both what he and they deserve. Sunny would gladly accept the blame his friends kept directed at themselves for years, they didn’t deserve to suffer like that. It was kind of funny, for the first time in his life (well in Headspace anyway) a painful truth will result in the people who heard it happier than before.

He pushed aside the feeling of disappointment and turned off the computer.

Finding his way to the bathroom was easier in the new one story house, Sunny filled the bathtub and started getting ready for his bath. Before Sunny could even think about going outside and “exploring” the new city he had to get used to his new house. His new home. And that meant establishing his routine here, and that meant a bath before bed. He was over his fear of drowning. He went in to save Basil just a week ago.

Settling into the now full bathtub of warm water, Sunny leaned his head back, careful to keep the eyepatch out of the water. It being a gift from Kel made Sunny extra cautious to not ruin it. And it’s not like he was comfortable taking it off, he could still remember Aubrey’s look of horror and disgust as she saw it, so Sunny wasn’t quite ready to fully confront it.

As he let the waters soothe him (he’s not scared of drowning, he’s not). He distantly registers the sound of the front door opening. A bit later he hears his mom shout, “Sunny, Aubrey left a voicemail for you!”

“ _Huh, that’s nice,_ ” Sunny thought. “ _I’ll listen to it after this bath._ ”

* * *

  
  


“Hmm as this finished timeline is fraying, I can use one of him to heal another, opposite branch. I do believe I need your tentacles to reach, so I defer to your wisdom. What do you think?”

“. . . I want to. They deserve it. As long as one version remains, to heal and bond from a painful truth. We can’t take that from him.”

“By the word of the wisest.”

“ . . . Good luck Sunny, I’ll keep an eye on the one here.”

* * *

Sunny jolted. For a moment, a brief moment, he had that feeling like one sleeping on a perilous ledge about to fall. His head snapped up from almost dipping into the water. He must’ve dozed off, the water was cold now. Actually . . . the lights were off too. “ _Did the power go out?_ ” Sunny thought. He must be hallucinating. There’s no way he can see the starry night sky right now. Focusing on his surroundings, he could not feel the sides of the tub anymore, and his back was no longer on a smooth surface. He scrambled to get up and found himself standing on the edge of a small pond, fully clothed and soaking wet.

“Ah,” Sunny said out loud. “I’m asleep.” He hasn’t visited Headspace since leaving Faraway, but it was only a matter of time before he returned. He liked it more than before. He’s not lying to himself anymore, so it’s probably healthier here or something. The night sky and slight chill air made Sunny think of melancholy acceptance, rather than denial or pain, like Headspace usually was. Stepping out of the lake he stepped into the forest ahead of him, setting out to explore what his psyche was now that it had changed. 

After a few minutes traversing the trees, Sunny shuddered and wrapped his arms around his torso. The cold wet water that suffused his very being it seemed, did not help. Maybe this was a metaphor for how he needs to improve? The better he becomes the dryer and more comfortable he gets? That sounded exactly like the artsy bullcrap he’d come up with now that he wasn’t traumatized out of his mind. Still traumatized mind you, just more in touch with reality.

He gave a bitter chuckle at his own internal monologue. The sound died as he heard someone speaking far away.

“-ven’t visited you as much. God, I feel so dramatic doing this before sunrise. But then again I couldn’t sleep.”

Wait a second. Sunny recognized that voice. That was Aubrey. 16 year old, gruff, can’t communicate to save Basil’s life Aubrey (Sunny knew that joke was unfair to her but Basil never really held it against her and he didn’t say it out loud. Besides, she’s better than him). 

He stepped closer, keeping his wet shoes as silent as possible, curious to hear what his subconscious thought of her now.

“School just started. We started on a Friday for some stupid reason. Had us back for one day before sending us back home for the weekend. Like a hiccup to summer vacation.” She paused. 

Sunny quietly agreed it was stupid. Stepping a bit forward he could barely see through the treelines, his old childhood friend. She was standing in front of a gravestone, her nail bat loosely held by her side. Oh, maybe Headspace now was about him working through his friends getting closure or something.

Aubrey continued. “God, I miss you. I wish our last summer vacation together lasted longer. If I knew it would be our last, I would’ve- we would’ve.” She sighed. “I guess it didn’t matter. It’s not like we could tell. I wish I could’ve at least told you goodbye Sunny.”

Sunny jolted in surprise. “ _I guess the jig is up,_ ” he thought. As he took a step forward he whispered out, “Didn’t think you saw me.”

Aubrey jolted at his voice and whipped her bat up. Her eyes going up from the gravestone to the area Sunny was. “Kel? Is that you?! I swear to god if you-” her voice died in her throat as Sunny took the last step out of the trees. Sunny watched as Aubrey’s face melted from anger to shock and confusion.

He signed, “What? Didn’t you see me?”

Aubrey threw her nail bat at Sunny which he only barely dodged. “What the fuck?” She yelled. “What the fuck? Am I dreaming? What the fuck? _Sunny_?!”

Sunny resisted the urge to frown. He had no idea what was going on. The area was almost exactly similar to Faraway cemetery. Maybe Headspace was doing a “him going back home” scenario or something?

“Hey,” Sunny signed. “I know I left but-” he was cut off.

“Is that what you call it?” As Aubrey wrapped her hands around his collar and pulled him closer Sunny realized tears were at the corner of her eyes. Before he could comment he was wrapped tightly in a bone-crushing hug.

Sunny knew he still had a lot to work for in real life, and Aubrey would never be so emotional to see him in real life, but still indulged himself in his friend’s embrace.

“How are you here?” Aubrey asked. Before he could try to answer, she continued. “How are you alive?” Her voice cracked. Sunny’s eyes widened, and suddenly the warmth of his friend seemed so distant. Turning his head slightly, his one good eye could barely see the tombstone he was now standing next to. The tombstone with his name on it.

“Is this real?” Aubrey asked.

“I don’t know,” Sunny whispered.


	2. Dipping your Toe

“Am I dreaming?” Aubrey finally asked. Her question jostled Sunny out of his detached state. They’ve been hugging so long Sunny saw his namesake peak over the horizon.

“I don’t know,” Sunny replied. “I was going to ask you the same thing.”

Aubrey sniffed, and reigned the tears back in. She gave him one last squeeze before letting go. By letting go, Sunny meant from the hug, she now had a hand on his shoulder. Now with enough sunlight she looked him over.

“Jesus, you’re almost as tall as me. Probably taller than Basil. Have you been growing up in the afterlife or something?” She asked.

Sunny shrugged. “I don’t know about the afterlife. But I’ve been growing.”

Aubrey gave him an odd look. “How old are you?” 

“16.”

“Yeah,” she nodded. “That sounds about right.” Suddenly a flash of anger overtook her features. “Sunny I swear if you were alive this whole time I’m going to kill you.”

Sunny paused. The nail bat was behind him, but she still could hit like a truck. “I don’t know about me dying, all I know is I woke up in the pond back that way,” he signed.

Her face fell. “Ah.” Aubrey went back to examining him. Her gaze fell on his face and her eyes widened in shock. “Holy shit, is that an eyepatch? Did you lose your eye?” Before he could stop her she reached up and lifted it up. She flinched in horror at the wound and let the eyepatch fall back down. “What happened?”

Sunny considered his answer for a moment.

“Rhino stabbed it.”

“what.”

“Yep, he feinted to the left and got me in the right when I was least expecting it.”

Aubrey stared at him incomprehensibly.

“Can’t believe rhinos these days have switchblades.”

And finally his deadpan delivery reaped benefits as Aubrey’s shoulders shook until repressed laughter bubbled forth. Giving Sunny a side hug, Aubrey started pulling him towards the church. “Let’s get you inside man. You’re probably freezing right now.”

Maneuvering through the gravestones Sunny felt a bit lighter. Aubrey leaned her head against Sunny briefly, and he could’ve sworn he heard her say, “God, I’ve missed you.”

* * *

While inside the church and drying off (using an entire roll of paper towels from the men’s room) Sunny and Aubrey fell into a comfortable silence. Well, comfortable for him. Aubrey would open her mouth to talk multiple times but never followed through, and Sunny just patiently waited for what she would say.

The two sat in the pews, feeling the sun’s rays warm them up as it rose, Aubrey finally said, “I just can’t believe you’re here.”

“I’m not even sure where here is,” Sunny signed.

Aubrey gave him an odd look. “The Faraway church. Don’t you remember? I know you were here a few times during the holidays.”

“That’s not exactly what I meant. But yeah I was here, like, last week fighting someone.”

Aubrey blinked. Ignoring the first part she said, “You? Get into a fight? I can’t imagine you getting-” her gaze fell on his eyepatch and fell silent.

Sunny shrugged. “Hey it’s cool, I can’t imagine you caring so much that I was gone.”

Aubrey flinched before she started shaking with rage.

“Don’t you dare,” she began. She slammed her head into his, knocking him almost out of the pew. 

He remembered a distant voice rom Headspace, “ **_It was a moving attack!_ **”

“Don’t you dare say that!”

“Do you have any idea how much your death hurt us Sunny!” She yelled. Her eyes were completely dry. “I’m still grieving after 4 years! Does that sound like I **don’t care** ?” She spat that last part out. “ And I can tell you right now none of us were the same ever again! So do you think your family, Kel, Hero and Basil just moved on? No! We were all broken by it for the longest time. Basil still is!” Around here she started to lose anger, instead replaced by an undercurrent of sadness. “After your, after your **suicide** , none of us were friends anymore.”

Sunny glanced away. “Mari kept everyone together. Not me,” he whispered out.

“Fat load of good she did.”

Sunny sighed internally. Just because this version of Aubrey had to deal with his death right after Mari’s, she didn’t understand it was her, not him, that everyone loved. That everyone should love.

Before he could comment, the door to the church opened up and the preacher walked in.

“Tomorrow’s sermon,” he muttered, “that sermon will be different. I’ll-“ he stopped. His eyes landing on Sunny and Aubrey. No one said anything for a moment. “While I certainly understand worship can be done any time of day, what are you and your friend doing here at 7 on a Saturday morning Aubrey?”

She glared at him for a moment before grabbing Sunny’s hand and dragging him away. 

“Nothing Father Miller. We’re leaving,” she said. Sunny didn’t spare the man a glance as they left the building. Too focused on the feeling of his hand held by hers.

* * *

Father Miller watched the temperamental young girl and young boy leave. He was certain they weren’t using the church to make out or anything like that. Aubrey wasn’t that type of girl. But something about that boy was familiar. Something big. 

He did remind him of, no. It couldn’t be. Yes, the resemblance was uncanny but Sunny Suzuki was dead. He performed his last rites. Must be a family member. He did hear that the family was looking to move somewhere else after their daughter goes back to college.

* * *

Aubrey dragged Sunny down the street, set on a destination. Well, at least she wasn’t angry at him anymore. He was pretty sure.

“Where are we going?” he asked.

Aubrey did not look back as she said, “I want you to see some of my new friends. I think they’d like you.”

“ _As someone who picked fights with posters and struck conversations with air, you’re much smarter about your double checking of reality. Good job Aubrey,_ ” Sunny thought.

Strolling right up to Vance and Kim’s house, Aubrey banged on the front door.

After three sets of knocks, Kim in a tank top and sweats answered the door rubbing her eye, apparently not bothering to put on her glasses.

“Hey Aubrey, it’s the weekend, what’re you . . . doing here so early. . .?” Her question trailed off as her gaze landed on Sunny.

“Get everyone together, we’re going to Gino’s,” and without further explanation Aubrey turned heel and stomped to her next destination.

“Is Gino’s even open this early?” Kim asked.

“On Saturdays it is,” Aubrey said over her shoulder.

* * *

Kim and everyone else could do nothing but stare at the newcomer. Not only because he was a guy none of them know (though he did look vaguely familiar), or even because of his eyepatch. It was Aubrey’s body language around him. After picking up some pizza from Ginos, Aubrey took everyone out behind the plaza “for privacy.” And then, right when everyone was situated, Aubrey pulled the new kid down so that he was sitting in the grass right next to her and leaned her shoulder against his. Aubrey wasn’t the most physically affectionate or vulnerable. In her body language, this was the equivalent of full on cuddling (and Kim did _not_ get jealous over that. No siree).

The group sat in silence for a few minutes as Aubrey finished her soda, anxiously waiting for what the point of all this was. The new kid seemed content to just nibble on his pizza slice.

“So,” Kim started. “What’s the deal with this? Who’s the new guy?”

“And why’d this have to be so early in the morning?” Angel asked. “It’s the weekend, we’re supposed to sleep until noon.”

Aubrey finished her soda and pointed at him with her soda cup. “Describe him.”

“What?” Vance asked.

“You guys can all see him right? Tell me what you see.”

“Uh,” Kim looked him over. “About my height maybe? Black hair, kind of a split in the middle with a bang.”

“Basic eyepatch. Very pale,” The Maverick said.

“Thin, deadpan expression. Wearing something like a school uniform,” Charlie said.

Aubrey nodded. Apparently hearing what she wanted. “And you guys can touch him right?”

Before Kim could even process that question, the guy reached forward and jabbed Maverick in his ribs with his fingers.

“Ah!” Maverick shouted in surprise. Kim knew it didn’t actually hurt. “What the heck man?”

New Guy shrugged and moved his hand in a circle around his chest. Kim blinked. 

“Did you sign sorry?” she asked. Barely remembering basic signs from her language phase in middle school.

He nodded.

Kim began to hesitantly introduce herself with what she remembered before New Guy shook his head and signed, “Not Deaf,” and then a couple of other things.

Charlie nodded her head.

Kim glanced at Charlie for a hot second before turning back to Aubrey. “What’s all this about?” Who is this guy?”

Aubrey grimaced. And that’s when Kim realized her casual, stoic demeanor was especially fake right then. “ _Aubrey’s scared. Of- no,_ **_for_ ** _New Guy?_ ” Kim thought. It was hard to read.

Aubrey put down her soda cup “Look, can you guys just go along with this a bit more? If I don’t make sure you’ll think I’m crazy.”

“We won’t-“

“ **I** think I’m crazy.”

Vance sighed and asked, “Alright, any other ‘clearance’ questions or whatever?”

Aubrey hunched forward on herself. “I don’t know. Is there any way he might be changing his appearance? Like wearing a wig or lots of makeup I’m not seeing?”

Everyone in the scooter gang leaned forward to physically examine the guy. Maverick focused on the hair while everyone else checked the skin. Kim saw no signs of makeup, and from the way, Vance pinched and prodded, he didn’t find any fake skin or anything like that. New Guy just let them do their examinations, not changing expression or offering resistance of any kind.

Everyone sat back down.

“Not wearing a wig or using hair dye,” Maverick said.

“I don’t think he’s got fake skin,” Angel said.

“And I don’t think he’s wearing any make up,” Kim said.

“Got no signs of surgery scars,” Charlie said. Oh yeah, her cousins had a few of those.

“So, we done yet Aubrey?” Angel asked. Earlier he was excited by the build up of this mystery, now Kim could tell he was getting impatient.

Aubrey gave one last look to New Guy. He caught her gaze a moment later and gave a thumbs up.

Aubrey rolled her eyes and took in a deep breath. Now focused, she turned to everyone and said, “Everyone, meet my old friend Sunny Suzuki.”

Kim didn’t recognize the name at first. And then her mind flashed back.

_Having Aubrey sleep over at her house was weird for Kim. Aubrey never invited Kim to her house and when sleeping over at anyone’s, she established the couch as her territory. So even though this was her own home, Kim felt like a stranger, tip-toeing back to her sleeping bag, hoping she didn’t disturb Aubrey flipping through her binder. Kim just saw something personal about the way Aubrey ever so gently flipped through and stared at the photo album._

_“I know you’re awake Kim,” Aubrey said, not looking at her._

_Kim flinched halfway into her sleeping bag. “Sorry,” she whispered. “Didn’t want to disturb you.”_

_“You’re not.”_

_Kim paused, gathering her courage. “Can I see?”_

_There was a long pause and Kim thought she messed up until Aubrey said, “Sure.” Aubrey scooted over on the couch, giving enough room for Kim to sit next to her. Now having a clear look of the photo album, each page had three photos, and every photo had a delicately written down date and summary. As opposed to the “family” photo album her mom kept, Kim could see a lot of specific care and personality in the photos themselves and the descriptions next to them. It was obviously very personal, but Kim couldn’t imagine Aubrey using the language and style the writer did with these._

_“Basil took these,” Aubrey said. Kim jostled at the sudden speaking. “He loved this so much. Treasuring natural poses and whatnot. Didn’t like people knowing there was about to be a photo. We all thought if he wasn’t going to be a gardener he’d be a newspaper photographer or something.”_

_“Basil,” Kim began. “He’s the guy who’s sick, right?”_

_Aubrey nodded. “Yeah, he couldn’t keep his album anymore since some of the photos would get ruined, which would stress him out and . . . make it harder for him to recover. So I promised him to hold on to it until he’s better.”_

_Kim looked back at the photos, paying more attention. She recognized the younger Aubrey, before getting her hair dyed. She recognized Kel, the popular jock asshole. She knew Mari and Hero from brief introductions by Aubrey. But there was one kid who barely made any appearances in photos, and if he did, was obscured so only his face was showing. At one point Aubrey flipped to the beginning and Kim saw a three-quarters image of the kid playing a violin, obviously on Christmas._

_“Who’s that?” Kim asked._

_In the quietest whisper Aubrey said, “Sunny. Sunny Suzuki”_

_“Was he one of your old friends who . . . abandoned you?”_

_Aubrey shook her head, her eyes starting to water. “Sunny, Sunny was my best friend. We all thought he was so happy, happy with us. But when he-” her voice started to tremble, “he killed himself, and Basil was sick, there was no reason for anyone to want to be my friend.”_

_Kim quickly pulled Aubrey into a hug, having no idea what to say. Aubrey whispered into Kim’s shoulder, “I feel like I abandoned him.”_

“Oh,” Kim heard herself say.

“Sunny,” Angel said. “Oh yeah I heard about you. You’re the guy who drowned, right?”

Aubrey tensed up, her hand automatically reaching for a nail bat that wasn’t there.

“Coulda swore I heard he died,” Angel continued, unaware of the danger he was in. “Oh well, I guess that’s the thing about rumors, they’re always exaggerated. So, you visiting Aubrey or something?”

“He did die!” Aubrey shouted.

Everyone flinched at Aubrey’s shout. Except for Sunny, who just stared at the group interacting, face completely blank.

“I was at the funeral, I saw his body! I was just at his grave and then he suddenly walks out of the trees soaking wet without a care in the world! At first I thought this was a dream or I finally lost it, or a ghost, or **something**! But now people can see him and touch him and he said he didn’t die and now I don’t know what’s going on!”

Without any windup or draw of attention Sunny grabbed onto Aubrey’s hand. With her attention, Sunny signed something, and Aubrey watched, her face became more confused and broken.

“What’s, what’s he saying?” Maverick asked.

In a rare moment, Charlie spoke up, she said, “He said he once almost drowned 6 years ago, but Mari saved him. He never killed himself, and was just talking to Aubrey last week before he moved away with his Mom.”

Kim was reeling. “What? How does that-”

“I’ve got it!” Angel shouted. Everyone turned to him. “Be right back!” And without saying anything else he booked it back to the front of the plaza buildings. 

While they waited for Angel to come back, Aubrey tried to calm down as Sunny awkwardly comforted her.

Everyone looked at him with new eyes. Everybody’s casual demeanors and self important poses vanished to awkward worry and curiosity.

Angel finally came back with a comic book and a smile of victory.

Kim growled. “Angel, this is not the time for-”

“No no listen!” Angel said. “It’s just to make a point.” He flipped through the pages. “So an arc ago there was an “imposter” claiming to be Captain Spaceboy.”

Vance coughed. “Uh, didn’t we already see if he’s wearing a disguise?”

“No shut up,”Angel said. “But in the last issue we discovered it wasn’t an imposter. But a-” he turned the comic book over to show a panel of two Captain Spaceboys, one with an eyepatch on the wrong side, “-version of him from another timeline! See, the other Captain Spaceboy got divorced and in a depressive state drove through a black hole and-”

Kim cut him off, “Okay okay stop Angel.” She turned to Aubrey. “You okay Aubrey?”

Aubrey stared at the comic before turning to look at Sunny. “How does that sound to you? That make sense?”

Sunny shrugged and signed something.

“Well,” Aubrey began. “Is there anything I can do to convince you this isn’t a dream?”

Sunny shrugged.

“Can you feel anything around you Sunny?” Kim asked. Everyone, including Sunny, turned to her. “Can you feel the grass, or the sun?”

He nodded.

“Can you hear any background noises? Anything that isn’t us talking?”

Sunny tilted his head and pointed towards the parking lot.

“Cool, can you smell anything?”

Sunny pointed at the Maverick.

“Hey,” he protested.

Kim ignored him. “Great, now did you actually taste that pizza earlier? Do you still got some bits in your mouth?”

Sunny paused for a moment, considering. He nodded.

“Now, are your dreams usually fully of these types of details? Can you smell, taste, and touch?”

Here Sunny faltered. He looked off to the side, almost not wanting to answer. Finally he shook his head.

“Good, so you’re probably not dreaming,” Kim declared. She looked over to Aubrey and had to look away quickly. That vulnerable smile might kill her if she’s exposed too much. Even if Aubrey’s attention was split between her and Sunny.

Aubrey slung her arm around Sunny before looking at everyone and said. “Well, since you’re actually here-” Everyone ignored how her voice cracked. “Let me introduce you to my friends.”

* * *

No matter how many times she looked at this piece of paper, the words and numbers blurred together. This should be simple for Mari, she did senior level homework junior year.

“ _Come on Mari,”_ she thought. “ _Just prove you can do things by yourself. Prove to Hero you don’t need his help anymore, you can’t accept it anyway. Not after Sunny- Nope, you need to stop thinking about Suny every 5 seconds. Think about math. Prove you can do college level math you bitch and you can finally have a nap and see Sunny. A Sunny who you can be a good sister to._ ” Her thoughts stopped as she heard some scratching noise come from her window.

Mari threw her pencil down on her desk and went to shoo off whatever bird decided to mess with her window when she stopped. How did-

“Mewo?!” Mari asked. “Where have you been?”

* * *

Once everyone grew more comfortable with Sunny, well, being alive and not dead, conversation and movement flowed freely. And in that atmosphere Sunny realized something. This entire time, since Aubrey first saw him in fact, she hasn’t let him out of arm’s reach. Kept him close by when going into the church, she dragged him to Kim’s house, to Ginos, made him sit with her in the grass, and always stood up and walked with him when he did. It was getting to the point where he was scared to go to the bathroom.

“So, where’d you get that eyepatch?” Angel asked.

“Angel!” Vance shouted. “You don’t just ask that!”

Angel groaned. “Come on! It’s cool! And it’s not like-”

Aubrey cut him off, “It’s real and he does need it. I can promise you that.”

“Whoa!” Angel said. “What happened?”

Sunny signed, “Fought a shark. In court. I proved he broke a contract so he leaped over the witness stand and bit my eye out.”

Aubrey translated, laughing slightly. Everyone else, not quite used to Sunny’s humor, wasn’t sure how to react.

With everyone awkward and unsure, Mikhael finally said, “So, Sunny, uh, how’d your family react when you showed up?”

Aubrey paled. “Oh shit Sunny. How’re we going to break the news to everyone else? Oh god, your family will- Basil will-”

Sunny signed, “Just call my mom and say you have something really important to show her so she’ll have a heads up and we’ll head right over.”

Aubrey took a breath and nodded. “Okay, yeah. Yeah, let’s go find a phone to call ahead. You think Gino’s will let us borrow theirs?”

Sunny shrugged and Aubrey sighed. Both of them stood up together while the hooligans watched them go.

Once at the phone, and number dialed, Aubrey shifted weight from foot to foot, one hand pulling and fidgeting with the cord. Sunny watched and gave her a thumbs up. Honestly there was little he could do to help. Aubrey gave a weak smile in return when the other end was picked up.

“H-hello? Mrs. Suzuki?” she said.

Something was said on the other end.

“Yeah it’s me, Aubrey. Listen, uh, I guess I wanted to give you a heads up that something big came up. Like, super important, I kind of can’t understate how important it is. Like, you all have to brace yourselves”

Aubrey grimaced at what was said on the other end.

“Um, it’s not really something I can say over the phone. I’m heading over to your house to show you. Again, really important. Brace yourselves. Bye.” Aubrey hung up. As they were leaving Aubrey said, “Oh wow, this is really happening.”

Sunny nodded.

In a quieter voice she said, “You’re really here.”

Sunny, using his voice, said, “Yeah.”

Aubrey side hugged him again.

“Well well well, look who we have here, another kid to join your loser squad Pinky?”

* * *

Ben smirked as his voice caused both of them to freeze. Aubrey turned around first, with the other kid doing so a moment later. Now with his facial features and eyepatch revealed, Ben had more material to work with.

“What’s with the eyepatch, small fry? You playing pirates?” he asked.

Aubrey grit her teeth. “Leave us alone Ben. I **really** don’t have time for this.”

“Calm down bitch, you already know what I want. Just hand over Basil’s shit and I’ll leave you and your boyfriend alone,” he said. His words made Aubrey all the more emotional, but so far the eyepatch kid hasn’t changed expression. “ _Is he dumb or something?_ ” Ben thought.

“Kel already has a lapdog Ben,” Aubrey said. “You won’t get anywhere trying to replace him.”

Before he could respond, the guy moved with his hands and arms in a weird way, instantly capturing Aubrey’s attention. “Uh, what’s with the jazz hands?”

Aubrey, completely ignoring him said, “Oh that’s Ben. He’s trying to upgrade from benchwarmer on Kel’s basketball team by doing favors to Kel, since he’s the most liked member or something? Honestly it’s too stupid for me to understand, the jocks at our school are crazy.”

Ben frowned. “ _Just because you don’t understand what it’s like to have competition and socialize doesn’t mean you can look down on me,_ ” he thought.

The guy did something else with his hands and Aubrey’s expression went from exasperated to . . . something else? Maybe a little sad, Ben didn’t know. But not liking being out of the loop he asked, “What the fuck are you guys talking about? What’s with the creepy hands? Why won’t he talk?”

Aubrey growled at him, “I’ll speak in a way you understand, tell Kel to go to the Suzuki’s house. I want to show him something there first and I’ll let him look at the photo album, okay?” She turned heel and dragged the kid behind her. “Come on Sunny, let’s go.”

Sunny huh? That sounded familiar. As Ben jogged to the park where Kel was he dismissed the name. Whatever, now he could be a better friend of the star athlete and be the first to claim the true best friend title.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well due to the outpouring interest I decided to finish the second chapter a bit more quickly than I had planned. Don't expect another chapter so soon. I basically am able to post something once a month, if at all.

**Author's Note:**

> I apprently only have one idea: Sad suicidal child/children find themselves in a timeline where they are dead and can be properly cherished like they deserve. I'm sorry I can't consistently finish one story. I'll try to update three heroes of the underground next. But I had to get the beginning of this idea out after finishing Omori.


End file.
